What You Know
by wedontstandachance
Summary: Daryl and Beth are separated. He meets up with part of the prison group, and has it out with Maggie after she accuses him of not trying harder to stop Beth from being kidnapped. More characters come in as the story progresses (Beth included). Bethyl BethXDaryl
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, okay so I was just looking through this story and realized that it was missing a bit out of chapter one. So of course me being a perfectionist freaked out and I needed to fix it. Therefore, this is the same story just with that extra missing piece of dialogue at the end of the chapter. I guess it works out though seeing as I messed up the uploading the first time around anyway. I'm sorry to any of you that got a notification that this story had been updated, it's still the same thing! Thanks. **

After three days with them, Daryl managed to escape Joe's group during the night. The guy who was supposed to be keeping watch, for Walkers (and Daryl), had dozed off giving Daryl the opportunity he'd been waiting for since being surrounded at that crossroads. He got up slowly, and began inching his way away from the makeshift campsite, careful not to step on any twigs or leaves that could potentially make a noise and wake the others. After getting far enough away, he broke into a sprint and headed in the direction of the train tracks they'd passed earlier that day. He figured that it'd be safer to travel along them at night than within the woods seeing that there were fewer trees, more visible starlight, and less places for a walker to jump out at you. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Joe's group as possible, and start his search for Beth. When the sun came up, then he'd circle back to the crossroad and start looking there. The car could have gone down either road, so he'd have to pick one and go from there. That was all he could do. He cursed himself silently yet again. He was supposed to protect her and he failed, and now she was gone. He was so disgusted with himself for letting his guard down. It was all the fucking dogs fault. Or possibly he was just distracted by the conversation that he and Beth were about to have in the kitchen, but he couldn't think about that now. Now he had to find her.

After about twenty minutes, he emerged from within the trees and onto the tracks. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and then continued on walking. The sun was beginning to rise, and Daryl figured he had an hour or two tops before his buddies woke up and realized he was missing, and he didn't want to be anywhere near here when they did. He walked for about forty minutes, before he heard gravel crunching and voices coming from in front of him around a bend on the tracks. He tensed immediately and raised his crossbow, ready to defend himself against anyone who was headed toward him. Although, when the small group came into view, he saw it wasn't necessary. Coming towards him was none other than Rick, Carl, and Michonne. He relaxed instantly, lowering his crossbow back to his side and called to them.

"Well look at what we got here."

At the sound of his voice, they all stopped walking immediately and stiffened their stances. Then they saw the owner of the voice and broad grins broke out onto all of their faces. For a brief moment, Daryl's anguish over losing Beth was forgotten.

"Daryl!" Carl called as he dashed away from his father and Michonne. He stopped next to Daryl, and grinned up at him. "You made it out!"

Rick and Michonne walked up behind him, both grinning from ear to ear. Rick looked like he'd been beaten to hell and back, then Daryl recalled seeing his fight with The Governor during all the chaos.

"It's nice to see that we weren't the only ones to make it out," Rick said nodding.

"You look like shit," Daryl replied, "The Governor really did a number on you."

Rick nodded gravely, "It's over now," is all he said in reply.

"You been out here all on your own?" Michonne asked.

Daryl's body stiffened, his whole demeanor changing, as he was reminded of Beth. "No," he said softly, "Beth and me got out together."

Carl's face fell, "Where is she?" he asked slowly.

Daryl took a moment before answering.

"We was staying at this funeral home, and some walkers got in. I told her to run while I took care of 'em, and I made it outside just in time to see some car speeding away. Her bag was on the ground so I know she didn't leave on her own free will. Someone took her. I ran after the car but I couldn't catch it. I've been looking for her but so far no luck" by the end of his short tale he was barely able to get the words out.

They listened intently, the lighthearted attitude of the situation suddenly turning grave and serious. Rick was the first to speak.

"Well were heading to a camp, Terminus, have you seen the signs along the tracks?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah."

"You should come with us. She could have been taken there and if not, hopefully we'll be able to meet up with the rest of the group then go out and look for her."

"Nah man, I gotta keep lookin'. I gotta find her," Daryl insisted, shaking his head.

"What are you gonna do Daryl?" Rick pressed, "Just keep walking around in circles looking for her. She was taken in a car, you're on foot. They could be anywhere. If she's even still alive."

"She's alive!" Daryl snarled getting in Rick's face.

Michonne pushed between the pair, "C,mon Daryl. You can't find her on your own. Come with us and once we get everyone back together we'll make a plan and go from there."

"She needs me." he said gruffly.

"And you ain't gonna be doing her no good walking around out here alone chasing your tail." Rick insisted.

Daryl mulled over that for a few moments, before reluctantly agreeing.

"Alright, I'll come wit you, but we gotta find her."

"We will," Rick agreed.

XXX

The group walked on for another two or three hours while Daryl explained to them the events leading up to and following Beth's abduction. Well, he left out the part about proposing to Beth that they stay and live in that house for the rest of their lives. As far as he was concerned that was none of their business, and it obviously wasn't going to happen now. The only thing that mattered to Daryl now was making sure that they found Beth and that she was safe.

Now that Daryl was with the other's he was able to relax a little, because if they encountered Joe's group now they had more of a chance of fighting them off. It wasn't until another few hours had passed that they group encountered anyone else. Up ahead they could hear yelling, and as they got closer they were able to see three figures fighting off a group ten or so Walkers.

"Dad!" Carl said, "I think that might be Maggie, Sasha, and Bob!"

Daryl and Rick shared a quick look of agreement before the four took off running down the tracks to help. As they neared Daryl began shooting arrows, managing to take down two Walkers coming up behind Maggie.

Between all of them, taking down the rest was quick. Maggie drove her knife into the skull of the last one standing, then pulled it out with a strong tug and it collapsed to the ground. Once the adrenaline rush had worn off, greetings were made.

"Hey ya'll, thanks for the help," Maggie said with a laugh.

Hugs and a few happy tears were shed between the group.

"It sure is good to see some familiar faces," Sasha said smile, and Bob nodded in agreement.

"Are ya'll headed to Terminus, too?" Rick asked them.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, that's where I'm hoping to find Glenn. I know that if he's seen the signs that where he'll be heading, and I've left him some messages along the way. So hopefully he'll be meeting us there."

"I was wondering when we was finally gonna see people from the group again," Bob said. "It was so crazy back at the prison it was hard to keep track of who was where. We all just scattered."

"Speaking of scattered," Maggie said. "Anybody see Beth before they got out?"

Carl, Rick, and Michonne's eyes found their way to Daryl. He was silent a moment before speaking.

"We got out together," he grumbled.

Maggie's whole frame seemed to stiffen, her eyes going wide "And where is she now?" she said fearing the worst.

"A walker?" Sasha asked quietly.

Daryl shook his head roughly, "Taken," he answered gruffly.

"What do you mean taken?!" Who took her?!" Maggie cried.

"I don't know," Daryl huffed. He told her of how the Walkers attacked them, and that he told her to run, and how he was just in time to see a car speeding away.

Maggie stood silent with her eyes trained on the ground.

"But we have a plan," Rick interjected. "We're gonna meet up with the rest of the group at Terminus, maybe find some cars, then we're gonna go out looking for her. We'll get her back."

"How long ago did this happen?" she asked quietly.

" 'bout four days," Daryl mumbled.

She raised her eyes from the ground slowly to stare at him. They were daggers glaring into him, "This is you're fault," she sneered.

Daryl closed his eyes slowly and nodded his head. Yes it was, he didn't need to be reminded of that. He was about to open his mouth to tell Maggie that, but she continued.

"You let her get taken! You probably wanted her out of your hair!"

Daryl's eyes hardened and he took a step toward her, "What chu mean by that, girl?" he asked roughly.

"You know!" Maggie yelled at him. "She's not the strongest, and you we're probably sick of taking care of her. You we're probably relieved when you saw she was taken! You probably didn't even try and help her!"

"What the hell do you know? Huh? You wasn't there!" Daryl was in her face now spitting each word at her.

"I know that you probably don't give a shit about her! You were never friends back at the prison! What do you care if she dies!"

"I care plenty! What do you care! You're out here searchin' for your damn husband, leavin' him notes and shit so he'll know where you at! What you done for Beth? Huh? Leave her any notes? I bet you barely even though o' her since you been separated!"

"Fuck you, Daryl! She's my sister! Course I care!" Maggie screamed at him beginning to break down into tears. Sasha stepped forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly, "we'll get her back."

"Don't tell me I don't care! I ran after that car all night 'til I couldn't run no more! Don't tell me I don't care!" Daryl screamed, jabbing his finger at her.

Rick stepped forward and pulled him back from her, and Maggie turned into Sasha side and truly broke down.

Daryl spun out from Rick's touch, and began storming down the tracks. Rick jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, what was that, man?" Rick placed a firm hand on Daryl shoulder, forcing him to stop and face him.

"Bitch thinks I just let Beth get taken cause she was a hassle! She don't know shit! She don't!" Daryl tried to keep the feeling of despair that was welling up inside of him down, but his voice betrayed him, threatening to break at any moment.

"She's just upset. She don't mean it," Rick assured him. "But even still I don't understand why you're reacting like this. We've lost people before."

"I's different," was the only explanation he gave.

Rick stared at him, searching his face.

"Did something happen that you're not saying. . . between you two?" Rick asked cautiously.

"No!" Daryl answered so forcefully, Rick was slightly startled. "I just gotta find her," he added after a moment, softer.

"And we will. Let's just stick to the plan."

"Yeah. . . Alright," Daryl answered slowly.

He would find Beth. He had to. He didn't know if he could live with himself if he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Daryl sat staring into the fire, completely lost in thought. He knew that he should stay with the group and follow Rick's plan, but with each passing moment not spent searching for Beth his guilt grew. He considered leaving them while they slept, like he had done with Joe's group, but decided that was ultimately a bad idea because like Rick said, he was useless in finding her alone and on foot.

The rest of the group sat around him engaged in quiet conversation. A few times they prompted him to join them, asking him questions about this or that, but he'd respond gruffly with one word answers, if even at all. A slight tension still hung in the air after his and Maggie's fight earlier that day. Since then, they'd been keeping their distance from each other.

Daryl volunteered for the first watch. He was too wound up to sleep anyway. He hadn't gotten more than a few hours since Beth had been taken. The rest of them thanked him graciously, and one by one they all began to nod off. Soon, it was just him and Maggie left awake. She sat across from him, but instead of staring into the fire like Daryl, she was staring up at the stars. They sat like that for a while, in an awkward silence.

Then, Daryl could feel her eyes on him. Cautiously, he raised his eyes from the flames to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly.

Daryl squinted his eyes at her.

"I shouldn't have said you just let her get taken. I know how much you care about the group. . . I just feel guilty now I guess. After what you said about leavin' messages for Glenn and not Beth."

He nodded slowly.

"I'm sure you did everything you could to try and protect her," she continued. "She trusts you ya know. Always looked up to you back at the prison. She thinks you're a real good man."

Daryl scoffed at her, "Yeah, a real good one. Lettin' her get kidnapped and all."

"I'm sure she don't blame you. Bet she knows you're comin' for her. Tearin' up heaven and hell and all to get her back."

They were both quiet for a moment, the only sound between them was the crackling of the fire. Maggie looked up again at the stars, and when she glanced back at Daryl he could see tears brimming her eyes.

"I just bet she's so scared," she said, her voice cracking slightly. She wiped away a stray tear as it began to slip down her cheek.

"I'm gonna get 'er back," Daryl said quietly.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost her. She's all I got left from home now that daddy. . ." she broke off. "God, I miss her, and Glenn. I just want everyone back together like it was ya know?"

"Me too."

"Ya know Beth's lucky to have someone who cares about her like you do. She's real lucky," Maggie said.

Daryl just shook his head.

"No she is," Maggie protested. "We'll get her back, and she can tell you that herself."

She shifted her body into a lounging position, "I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Wake me up if you want me to take over watch. 'Night Daryl."

He grunted in response, and went back to staring into the fire, thinking over what Maggie had just said. Beth lucky to have someone like him? If only. She deserved so much more than him, but yet here they were, in this life together. Beth was good, maybe the last good thing this shit world had to offer and she was stuck relying on the likes of him. Yeah, real lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Two more days of walking passed without even so much as seeing another sign for Terminus. Daryl's agitation grew with each passing day. By mid-afternoon on the second day he'd had about enough.

"Rick!" he called out angrily.

Rick, who was leading the group, stopped and turned around the face him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"How much longer to this damn camp of yours?"

Rick shrugged, "Can't be far."

"You said that two days ago, 'member?" Daryl said, his anger threatening to boil over.

Since he'd made up with Maggie he'd been trying to keep his anger in check. He wasn't the only one hurting because of Beth.

Rick walked toward Daryl, "I know you wanna get Beth back now, but that's not an option. Our mission is to get to this camp and see if any of our own made it there. Then we'll find Beth."

"We're wastin' time. Who knows what they doing to 'er. Whoever 'as 'er!" Daryl said in a low voice so Maggie couldn't hear.

"We've talked about this," Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, well we don' even know what this damn camp is! We could be walkin' into a damn trap while Beth's sitting somewhere all by 'erself!"

"Daryl—"

"No! Who even put you in charge? Last I checked you wasn't the leader no more! You wasn't on the damn council! You were too busy with your fuckin' plants and pigs bein' a god damned farmer!" he said, words dripping with venom.

Daryl spun on his heel and began trudging back the way they'd come. Screw Terminus, he was going after Beth. He didn't fucking need Rick's bullshit.

Rick was right on his heels.

"Where you going?"

"Going to ger 'er! Go back to being a damn farmer! Screw your camp! You don't get it!"

The rest of the group looked on anxiously as the pair had it out.

"Hey!" Rick yelled grabbing him. "Hey! I lost people too dammit! I know how you feel! I lost Lori, couldn't save her! Now Judith!" Rick choked on her name. Daryl flinched. He nearly lost it after hearing about lil asskickers fate. Rick continued, "I get it, Daryl! I get it!"

Daryl shook him off aggressively, "I ain't wastin' no more time! Beth ain't lost yet! I'm going!"

Their fight was interrupted by a rustling in the trees and a new voice.

"Whoa, whoa fellas. Everybody calm down. No one's going anywhere," the new voice said.

The group's eyes darted to the newcomers who had just stepped out from the cover of the trees. A large, burly man with orange hair stood next to a woman in green camo shorts and a cut off T-shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl spat.

"My name is Sergeant Abraham Ford, and this is my companion Rosita Espinosa," the man said gesturing to himself and the woman, who was glaring at them.

"And why should we care?" asked Maggie coming to stand next to Rick and Daryl. The rest of the group began inching closer as well.

Abraham chuckled, "Because I think we have something that belongs to you."

Behind him, the leaves rustled and out came Glenn, followed closely by another man.

Maggie's face lit up, "Glenn!" she cried launching herself into his arms.

"Maggie!" he answered.

He squeezed her tightly, and they both began crying and mumbling into each other's necks.

Abraham glanced behind him, "Where are the other two?"

The man who had emerged from the trees with Glenn answered, "Coming, the blondes lagging bit and Tara's helping her along."

Daryl's eared perked up. Blonde? Then, as if on cue two more figures emerged from the trees. It was a woman he didn't know, and propped up against her side she held Beth.

Maggie looked up from Glenn as Beth came out of the woods and her mouth dropped. She ripped herself away from Glenn and ran to her sister's side.

"Oh my god! Beth! Are you alright? What happened to you?" she took Beth into her arms and held her tightly. Beth returned the embrace with equal force.

"Maggie!" she cried into her shoulder. "You're alive!"

Daryl stared on in shock. Less than a week ago Beth had been taken from him, speeding away in a car, and now here she was standing in front of him, _alive_. Rick looked over to him and they exchanged a confused look. Who were these people? Maggie pulled herself out of the hug, holding Beth at arm's length and looking her up and down.

"I was so worried!" she cried.

"I'm okay," Beth said weakly.

But she wasn't, Daryl could tell that right away. She was pale and covered in dirt and grime. She appeared to be shaky on her feet. She clutched her knife in her hand like it was her life line.

"Beth," Daryl said softly.

At the sound of his voice, Beth's eyes shot up and searched the group for his face. When she saw him, some color appeared to come back into her and her expression turned from grim to joy.

"Daryl!" she cried, untangling herself from Maggie's arms.

She stumbled toward him, and he had to reach out and catch her. She fell against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her like he was holding on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry!"

He put his hand to her cheek and tilted her face up, "Why the hell are you sorry? I should be the one saying sorry," he said incredulously, not truly believing that she was here in his arms.

"I shoulda fought harder, but he ambushed me! Before I knew what was happening I was in the backseat of that car! I saw you chasing after me!" she leaned into his chest. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

It was at this moment that he realized they were being watched. He looked up to see every pair of eyes in the group trained on them, intrigued by the scene playing out in front of them. He immediately straightened, pulling Beth from his chest. He stood her next to him, and placed an arm around her to keep her steady. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Carl stepped forward, "Beth what happened?" he asked taking the attention away from Daryl.

_ Good 'ol Carl_, Daryl thought, _thank god for that kid._

"Hey Carl," Beth said reaching out to take his hand.

The entire group listened intently as Beth recounted what had happened after she was forced into the backseat of the car. Her abductor was a man, and he'd said nothing to her except to tell her to stop screaming at him to stop the car. She said they drove for about forty minutes before stopping in front of some old house. She begged him to let her go and he still refused. He'd managed to take her gun, but not the knife she had strapped around her ankle. When he came around the side of the car to take her from the backseat, she had no choice. She stabbed him. In the chest, and then the head when he fell onto the ground so he wouldn't be able to change. After that, she ran, and when she couldn't run anymore she just stumbled around until she came across Glenn and his group.

As she told her story, Daryl pulled her closer to him and squeezed her tighter, becoming angrier and angrier with the bastard that took her. By the end, Beth was crying and turned into Daryl's side for comfort. He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder. If Beth hadn't already done it, he would have killed the bastard himself.

Beth wasn't the only one left in tears after the story. Daryl looked around and found that there was hardly a dry eye in the house.

"He didn't tell you what he wanted with you?" Maggie asked softly.

Beth shook her head. The sun was going to set in an hour or so, and by unspoken agreement from the group they began to set up camp. No one was up for traveling any farther after that.

XXX

Over their dinner of whatever each of them had on their person, the new-comers introduced themselves and talked about having to get one of the guys to Washington for. . . something? Daryl didn't know and didn't care. He was hardly listening because most of his attention was focused on Beth. She had clamped onto his side the moment she had seen him and hadn't left it since, which was just how Daryl liked it.

They sat with their sides pressed together, with Beth's head against Daryl's shoulder. Innocent enough. No one paid them much mind, save for Maggie. She was seated on the opposite side of Beth, and every few minutes she'd glance at them with a searching expression etched on her face. Then, she'd lean into Glenn and whisper quietly to him, to which he would just shrug and shake his head.

Like every other night Daryl volunteered for the first watch, but this time instead of not being able to sleep because he was worrying about Beth, he wanted to stay up and protect her. He wasn't letting her out of his sight again. The new guy, Abraham also said he'd stay up, something about him not trusting any of us with the other guy, Eugene's, life.

Slowly, the group settled into more comfortable positions and began to drift off. Maggie and Glenn fell asleep wrapped up in each other, both with smiles on their faces. Soon Daryl, Beth, and Abraham were the only ones left awake. He sat diagonally across from them staring off into the distance, not paying them any mind.

With no prying eyes on them, Daryl was able to relax. He lowered himself so he was half lying down, half sitting up. Beth also adjusted herself and wiggled beneath Daryl's arm so she could place her head on his chest. He stroked her back and they whispered to each other quietly.

"I'm sorry, Beth," he said.

"It ain't your fault. You were trying to protect me. You took on all those Walkers by yourself. You were so brave."

"Was nothing," Daryl mumbled, happy that Beth couldn't see the red rising to his cheeks in the darkness.

They were quiet for a moment and then Beth spoke, "I killed that man, Daryl" she said sadly.

"You had no other choice," he mumbled against her hair. "It's kill or be killed in this world."

"Doesn't mean I feel good about it."

"That's because you're one of the good ones," he said almost inaudibly, but Beth heard.

"So are we gonna finish that conversation we were having before everything happened?" she prompted.

"What conversation?" he said playing dumb.

"You know," she pressed.

He mumbled something incomprehensibly.

"Don't you play that game with me again, Dixon!" she joked.

He could feel a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What about the conversation?" he asked giving in.

"I really made you believe there was still good people?" she asked, suddenly shy.

Daryl stayed quiet for a long time, he could hear Beth's breathing start to get slower and he knew she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Maybe just one," he said finally.

She sighed happily, and wiggled closer to him, nuzzling her head into his chest, and let herself drift into sleep. Daryl gazed down at her with a small smile on his lips, and thought that this must be what it felt like to be happy.

"Hey, Abraham," he called softly.

The man looked over to Daryl and raised his chin in question.

"You mind if I take a few hours?" Daryl asked.

Daryl didn't usually trust people he didn't know but this guy seemed alright. He'd kept Glenn and Beth safe while they were with him. Also, he seemed pretty keen on making sure this Eugene guy got to Washington alive so it's not like he'd let Walkers get near them.

Abraham smiled softly looking between Daryl and Beth and nodded his head, "Go right ahead, brother. I got this."

Then Daryl closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, with Beth's warmth pressed against his side. For the first time in a long time, he didn't have a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke just before dawn. He and Beth were still lying side by side, with their arms wrapped around each other. At some point during the night they had intertwined their legs as well. He smiled softly. The rest of the group was still asleep. He figured he had about an hour before everyone started waking up, and resolved to spend it just like this, wrapped around Beth. Then, he'd have to keep some distance between them during the day to avoid anyone asking questions that even he didn't have the answer to.

He knew Maggie had noticed a change in his and Beth's relationship last night, her eyes as she watched them closely said it all, and of course she had voiced her concerns to Glenn. However, the rest of the group seemed not to have picked up on anything too out of the ordinary within their dynamic. Not surprising though, they all had other worries on their minds.

Hell, even if they had noticed, he wouldn't know what to say to them. He had no idea what he and Beth were now. When they left the prison they'd just been acquaintances. Unlikely partners forced together in the aftermath of a tragedy. They'd hardly known anything about each other. Then they were friends after they literally burned the demons that had been plaguing Daryl his entire life to the ground. But now? He had no idea what they were now. Not that it needed a label, but they were certainly more than just friends. Daryl pushed those thoughts out of his head. None of that mattered. The only thing that did matter was that Beth was safe, and most of the group was back together. He was happy, that was the important thing.

Someone clearing their throat pulled Daryl out of his head and back into the real world. He looked up expecting Abraham to be the one standing over him, but instead it was Rick. He eyed Beth and Daryl curiously. Daryl loosened his hold on Beth, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She mumbled and shifted in her sleep.

"Thought Abraham was on watch," he said gruffly.

"I took over 'bout two hours ago," he answered softly, not wanting to speak too loudly and wake the others. "Can we talk?" he asked gesturing for Daryl to move away from their sleeping friends so they could speak.

Daryl nodded slowly. This was it, Rick was about to tear him a new one about Beth. He slowly untangled himself from Beth, taking great care not to wake her. He stood up and adjusted his clothes, before moving to join Rick a few feet from their set-up.

"So," Rick started cautiously.

"So what," Daryl replied tensely.

"The other day when I asked if anything happened between you and Beth. . ." he trailed off.

"Nothing did happen. I wasn't lyin'," Daryl answered shortly.

"Looks like something mighta."

"She's still just scared, didn't wanna sleep alone. She did get kidnapped ya know," Daryl said in rough voice.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "She wasn't alone. We were all here with her, and Maggie was right next to her. Yet she chose to sleep curled up next to you?" he said it like it was a question.

Daryl sighed heavily, "What do you want me to say? Yeah Beth slept next to me. I made 'er feel safe. Yeah we got close when we was all separated. Besides that I got nothin' else to say."

Rick nodded slowly, "Okay, I get it. I trust you. I was just curious is all."

"Yeah you ain't the only one," he said thinking of Maggie.

"People will definitely be talkin'," Rick agreed.

Daryl grumbled in response.

"Well," Rick said after a moment of consideration. "She could do a lot worse." He half grinned at Daryl.

Daryl pushed him playfully, "Shuddup."

XXX

Soon after his conversation with Rick, the group began to stir. When Beth woke up she was momentarily nervous because Daryl wasn't next to her, but calmed down when she spied him standing a few feet away packing his gear. She visibly relaxed, and gave him a soft smile. He returned it, before turning back to his work. Beth understood Daryl's need for discretion and kept her distance, but not too much. She was never out of his sight.

After about an hour of walking, the group finally came across another sign for Terminus. Except this time they weren't the only ones there. Standing in front of sign studying it intently were the two last people Daryl thought he would ever see together.

Rick, who looked equally confused, called ahead, "Carol? Tyreese?"

The paired turned around. When Tyreese saw them a broad grin broke out across his face.

"Sasha!" he called dashing forward and wrapping his sister into a hug. She hugged him back with tears filling her eyes.

"Thank god you're alive!" she cried. Then she smacked his shoulder, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

He laughed.

Carol also smiled when she saw them, but hesitantly, and hung back. She had a bundle in her arms wrapped in a cloth. She shifted slightly and Daryl could now see that it wasn't just any bundle in her arms, but lil asskicker wrapped in a blanket.

"Rick," Carol said stepping forward.

Rick locked eyes with her, a grim expression on his face. Then he eyes shifted down and landed on Judith. Disbelief washed over his face. He shook his head roughly.

"Is that. . .?" he choked out.

Carol nodded.

Carl, who had been watching the exchange, suddenly ran forward and seized the baby from Carol's arms. He stared down at Judith, happy tears streaking his cheeks. Rick took a few tentative steps forwards before lunging at his children and wrapping them both into a tight hug.

Daryl smiled. Between all he horrors they'd seen, it was a breath of fresh air when something good happened. The world today needed more of these moments.

Daryl walked toward Carol, brushing his fingers along Beth's back as he passed her. She smiled at him over her shoulder. Carol smiled when he stopped next to her.

"Long time, no see," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Not so good," she answered honestly. She told him about what had happened with Lizzie and Mika.

His heart clenched. He breathed deeply and shook his head. He hadn't ever had much interaction with those girls back at the prison but he'd seen them running around and playing. Children just weren't meant for this world anymore. If it didn't kill them, it broke them.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she leaned into it, placing her cheek against his hand.

"Does Tyreese know about Karen and David?" he asked.

She nodded, "I told him."

Daryl frowned, "And he forgave you?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

Daryl pursed his lips. If Tyreese had been able to forgive her for what she'd done to Karen, Daryl supposed that he could too. She'd betrayed the group, but she was just doing what she thought she had to to keep everyone safe. He knew how that felt.

After breaking away from his family, Rick spoke quietly with Tyreese for a few moments. Carol greeted the others, before stepping off to the side to stand alone. Rick stepped away from Tyreese, and held Judith in his arms as he addressed the group.

"I just spoke to Tyreese and he said that him and Carol were just checking this map before we walked up, and found that it's about another day or so walk to Terminus. So, with stopping for the night we should probably be able to get there by early afternoon tomorrow."

The rest of the group nodded and murmured in agreement, then began to move on.

As they began to walk Beth slid up next to Daryl and fell into step beside him. Maggie, who was walking ahead of them with Glenn, peered at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey," Beth said happily.

"Hey yourself," Daryl smiled. Then added, "Have you talked to 'er?" he gestured to Maggie.

"Not yet," she answered.

"Are ya gonna?"

She nodded, "S'pose I'll have to."

"What are ya gonna say to 'er?" Daryl asked.

She eyed him coyly "What should I say?"

Daryl shrugged, "I dunno. Not really anything to tell that's any of her business."

Beth nodded slowly, "Fair enough. I guess I'll just tell her we got close while we was separated from the group is all."

Daryl agreed, "That's what I told Rick."

Beth raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"So what do you think Terminus is gonna be like?" she asked after a moment.

"No idea. Not sure if I trust the idea. Might be a trap."

"Or it could be a community," Beth urged. "They could be good people. Like us."

"Maybe," Daryl said gruffly. "If not, I'll protect ya."

Beth laughed and touched his arm, "I'm sure you will, my knight in shining armor," she joked.

Daryl ducked his head and smiled softly. Beth brushed her fingers against his, and kept them there. They walked on like that, not quite holding hands, but close enough.

XXX

That night, as they set up camp, Beth helped Carol and Tara prepare dinner. Daryl sat in front of the fire twirling his knife between his hands. Maggie walked over and plopped down next to him.

"We need to talk."

Daryl closed his eyes as if he was in pain, "If you say so."

"Is there something going on between you and my sister?"

"Isn't that something you should be asking her?"

"Well I'm asking you."

He stayed silent, trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation. He had never wished for a Walker attack, but if one were to happen right now and get him away from Maggie and her questions he couldn't say he'd mind.

"I meant what I said the other day, about Beth being lucky to have you. I can tell that you really care about her."

He nodded, agreeing.

"And I know you probably won't believe me but I think my daddy would feel the same way," she smiled sadly. "All he ever wanted for me and Beth to be safe and happy, and I think you could be good for her."

"Ain't nothing bad gonna happen to her again. Not while I'm around."

"I believe you. So, I know ya like your privacy and you probably ain't gonna confirm or deny anything," she said throwing her hands up in mock defeat, "but either way I'm happy for you both. Everyone should have someone, especially in this world."

Maggie patted Daryl's knee and smiled, before getting up and joining Glenn who was helping set up noise makers around their camp. Beth, having seen him talking to Maggie, glanced over to him with questioning eyes. He simply shrugged at her, and went on twirling his knife. It took everything in him not to smile at what Maggie had said.

After dinner, Beth settled down next to Daryl, leaving some space between them. What Daryl did next came as a surprise to both of them. He draped his arm across her shoulder, without caring who saw, and pulled her closer to him. She didn't protest, and cuddled in close beside him.

Maggie's kind words to him were freeing, and he no longer cared who saw. Beth made him happy, and he didn't want to have to hide that happiness. She nestled her head into his shoulder, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

XXX

The next morning Beth and Daryl woke up tangled up in each other. They received some stares from the others of the group, but no one said anything. They were probably afraid Daryl would shoot them with his crossbow if they did.

They packed up camp, and one by one they headed toward the train tracks. Beth started moving in that direction, but Daryl grabbed her arm, holding her back. They were nearly the last ones standing at the tree line.

"What is it?" she asked him, confused.

"Just hold up a minute," he said nervously.

His palms grew sweaty and he almost decided to just abandon the idea all together.

"What?" she pressed, staring into his eyes, searching.

"Come here," he said pulling her behind a tree.

He took a few deep breaths as she stared on in bewilderment.

"Daryl, what is it? Everybody's waitin' for us."

"Just shut up a minute, okay?" he tried to sound joking, but his nerves shone through.

She was about to protest again, but he placed his hand to her cheek and tilted her head up toward his. She quickly stopped protesting and leaned into him, following his lead as he moved toward her lips.

He kissed her, soft and sweet. It lasted only a moment before he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"You were right," he whispered softly. "I missed you so bad while you were gone."

She moved her head away and stared into his eyes, her own eyes growing misty. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, and leaned in to kiss him once more.

"I missed you too."

They stood like that for a moment, lost in each other. Then they heard Maggie calling for them.

"Let's go you two! At this rate we ain't never gonna get to that camp!"

They smiled at each other and laughed softly before emerging from behind the tree, hands entwined. They joined the others and then began their final days trek.

XXX

Carol and Tyreese's estimate was right, and it was early afternoon when they finally arrived. Stretching out in front of them was a large concrete gate. Standing up on the wall, there was people standing watch. Rick waved to them and they motioned for him to wait.

A few moments later, the gate opened and a man stepped out. Daryl felt Beth's hand squeeze his. He squeezed back gently, silently reminding her that he was there.

"Hello," he said addressing the group, "and welcome to Terminus."

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and your kind words! As of now this will be the last chapter since it ends with them arriving at Terminus and I have no idea what that will actually be like. Maybe if anyone wants I'll continue this story once we get more information from the show so it can be more accurate. If not, then this is it! Thanks again!**

**EDIT: This story has a companion piece written in Beth's POV (What You Know: Beth's POV). It's on my page for anyone who is interested.**


End file.
